


Beauty and the Beast

by Padawan_Writer



Series: The Seasons [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But you don't need to know the films to get this, Christmas, Cosy up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Academia, Dark Academia!Reylo AU, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Intimacy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Year, They watch films, Winter, winter walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Writer/pseuds/Padawan_Writer
Summary: It's winter, and Rey is staying at Kylo's parents' country house for the winter holidays. Rey decides she wants to watch Beauty and the Beast... which begs the question, which of them is the Beauty, and which the Beast?Standalone one shot with the cosiest dark academic vibes, but it can be read as a sequel to Battle in the Library.🎞☕️🌨
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Beauty and the Beast

The day was bright and cold and hard outside in the fields, but Rey was warm, wrapped in Kylo’s huge winter coat. Kylo walked beside her, wrapped in his father’s military cloak. They strode through the long green and brown frosted grass strip between the bare hawthorn hedge and the stubbled field in their wellington boots, gloved hands entwined.

“I think it might snow tomorrow,” Kylo said. “Look at those clouds on the horizon. Snow clouds for sure.”

Rey caught her breath. She had never seen snow out in the countryside and she had been desperately hoping for some these holidays. As a city girl with only grumpy Uncle Plutt to go back to, she had jumped at Kylo’s invitation to stay with his family at their country home for the Christmas holidays. “Oh I hope!” She said, stuffing her hands deep in the pockets of the big coat. “Aren’t you cold in that cloak?”

It was below zero today. Rey didn’t have a proper winter coat of her own and was having to live off borrowed coats. “Come here,” she told him, opening the coat and hugging him, wrapping her arms and the coat around his back under the cloak. He wrapped the cloak around her. “Oh you’re warm!” She exclaimed, laying her head against his chest on his woolly knit jumper. It smelled of the wood fires that were lit every evening in the big warm living room and the pine of the real Christmas tree and of the good chocolate that had littered every surface of the Solo Organa household all Christmas. It was his smell. She rubbed her hands in circles on his back through the thick soft texture of the wool.

“You’re warmer,” he mumbled burying his nose in her thick hair. “Mmm, what’s your shampoo smell?”

“Vanilla,” Rey smiled, shutting her eyes, listening to his heartbeat as they shared warmth inside the little cocoon of coats. Around them the silent world sparkled and the snow clouds built up in the sky.

“My toes are getting cold,” she said at last. “I can’t feel them when I wriggle them.”

“Lets go home then,” he said. “They’ve probably left by now.” Leia and Han, his parents, were going to spend the New Year weekend with Kylo’s uncle Luke, and had a great to-do packing and getting ready to leave, so that Kylo and Rey (who were not coming) had opted to go for a walk to stay out of the way. 

He drew apart from Rey for a moment and she gave an involuntary shiver. He smiled into her eyes and kissed the tip of her cold nose. His lips were warm. “Lets have chocca mocca and watch The Lord of the Rings.”

“Why The Lord of the Rings?” She asked, wrapping his coat snugly around her again as they turned around and set off down the hill together.

“Because it’s New Year’s Eve!” Kylo said as if the connection was perfectly obvious. “We have to start watching The Two Towers at a certain time so that King Theoden says dramatically ‘And so it begins,’ at exactly midnight. And we have the whole of The Fellowship of the Ring to watch first.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rey laughed. “I’ve never watched it.”

“I can’t believe that. We must change that at once.”

“Can’t we watch Beauty and the Beast first? It’s only three o’clock.” Rey put her arm through his and looked up at him with puppy eyes.

“Beauty and the Beast?”

“Yeah. The new live action one with the snowy gothic castle and the big library.” She grinned at him, eyes squinting against the sun that shone almost directly behind him, making his hair a wintery halo. “Watch it with me, please? There’ll be plenty of time for Lord of the Rings after.”

Kylo looked as if he might start refusing just for the pleasure of making her pester him… but his face melted in to a grin for her. “Fine. For you I’ll watch a Disney princess film,” he teased.

“That’s my Disney prince!” Rey teased him right back. She knew he was secretly soft for good old fashioned romance, and although he preferred Mary Shelley’s gothic monsters to Jane Austen’s witty heroines, he read and watched both.

Rey struck the match, once, twice lucky, and stuck it at the bottom of the pile of fuel in the fireplace. It caught easily, blackening and eating away smoothly at the newspaper, little flames licking up at the twigs above, catching hold properly.

“Do you want rum in your coffee?” Kylo called through from the kitchen.

“It’s still technically Christmas, isn’t it? Twelve days of Christmas? Go on then, since we’re celebrating,” she called back.

The living room of the Solo-Organa house was filled entirely with books along one wall. The opposite wall had big mullioned windows that looked out over the massive garden, bare and wintery now and beginning to grow dusk already. Rey closed the thick burgundy curtains and the room immediately became a haven of coziness. The big screen was above the fireplace and Rey set up the film as Kylo came in bearing a tray of Irish coffee and a plate of home baked cinnamon rolls.

They cozied up on the sofa, pressed play, and Rey stuffed her face with cinnamon rolls in anticipation of one of her favourite films. Belle, a beautiful book lover, was taken captive by a Beast in his enchanted castle, and begins to find him lovable beneath his fierce ways.

After the scene where the Beast shows Belle his library (to her utter delight), Kylo said, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” she mumbled, rubbing her cheek deeper into his shoulder.

“You’re the beauty, so am I the beast then?”

“Of course not. I’m the beast, you’re the beauty,” she told him, as if it was as obvious to him as it was to her.

“But Rey, I’m not beautiful. My ears stick out and my nose is too big and I’m too tall and I’m all shaggy because I hate my ears so I have to wear my hair too long…” he said all in a rush, not looking at her, staring into the fire.

Rey put her mug down and wrapped both her arms around him, half on top of him. “None of those things make you ugly. I love your hair like this and your majestic nose and elf ears…” as she named his features she caressed each one, “And your beautiful, beautiful eyes…”

Kylo half turned and took her in his arms so that he was half lying on the sofa, head propped on the arm, with her on top of him. “Really? You’re not just saying?”

“Really honestly. And have you ever seen what a fierce beast I can be?” She grinned.

He kissed the skin of her collarbone. “I know you can be, when you’re all fired up. But you’re truly beautiful too. And I can be a huge scary beast when I want to.”

“We’re both Beauty and the Beast,” she agreed, laying her head on his chest.

Later, after they had dined in the dining room (complete with a candelabra), feeling like children playing house in the Beast’s castle, they settled down for a Lord of the Rings marathon to celebrate the new year. Rey hadn’t known what to expect, but she was impressed. Kylo was mostly focused on it, and it was a very long film, so further in she dozed in and out of it as the pair slowly became completely horizontal on the sofa under a giant woolly blanket.

Then Kylo gently shook her and kissed her awake. “They’re about to start the big battle, and it’s five minutes to midnight!”

Rey woke up lying on his chest. “New year kiss?”

“Yes my love, my dove, my beautiful one, a new year kiss.”

They waited as the grandfather clock in the corner counted down the seconds, as in the film the tension mounted as enemies approached.

The clock chimed twelve.

“And so it begins,” the King said.

Kylo and Rey came together in a kiss. It was passionate, they meant it to be brief, and then neither of them could pull away.

On screen the battle was fought, and neither of them paid heed, lost in the consuming love language of lips and tongue and teeth, wrapped in each other, the blanket tangled in their tangle of legs.

Outside, softly, slowly, as if called by a magical wish, the snowflakes began to fall.


End file.
